Flesh
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: There's only so much you can do in a janitors closet. Rev!KevEdd


**A/N: So hey everyone? Here with a real quick songfic oneshot. Hope you all like this, thanks for reading and leave a review if you will. I love reading them.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Flesh by Simon Curtis. You should check him out, he's awesome

_Flesh_

Kevin looked away, biting his lip hard as Edd kissed and sucked at his neck. "What if we get caught?" He asked breathlessly. He had never skipped class before, especially to do acts like this in a disgusting Janitors closet. He wanted to push Edd away, but it was impossible. Edd's kisses were just too… impossible to fight back against.

Edd smirked and slid Kevin's shirt up. "Shut it, Pumpkin." He bit down harder, earning a gasp from Kevin. "We both know what you want. Just be quiet, people can hear us." He hissed as his kisses moved up to the others ear. Tongue flicking against his earlobe, he chuckled. "Unless you want them to hear." He purred softly. "That would be very cute of you."

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love  
_

Kevin blushed and shook his head, "D-Don't make fun of me." He huffed weakly, slowly losing this fight. "Hurry up…" He murmured, moaning when Edd cupped him through his pants.

"Aren't you the impatient one…." He purred, his voice filled with amusement. "Seems you're already hard, so easy…" He then frowned and yanked at Kevin's belt, it giving in and causing Kevin's pants to hang on the nerd's hips. His hungry eyes scanned the others body and he licked his lips. His hands dropped to his own pants to unbuckle them and shove his pants and boxers down slightly.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

Kevin blushed harder as he looked down. "You're excited too… so don't make fun of me." He mumbled, kicking his pants off. "You tore my belt too; you owe me a new one." He huffed, that being the only one he owned.

Edd rolled his eyes and leaned in, slapping his hand beside Kevin's head. "Who said you can tell me what to do?" He asked with a devious smirk. His other hand lifted Kevin's chin, allowing him to kiss the red head hard.

Kevin tried to keep up with the kiss but it was just to difficult. Feeling Edd's tongue slid in, he groaned weakly. Feeling himself getting picked up by Edd's strong arms, he relaxed against the wall. Kevin wouldn't ask about lube or condoms, knowing neither had any on them. He knew this was going to hurt but he didn't care. He wanted Edd, more than the other knew.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Edd hadn't wasted anytime as he pushed into Kevin, groaning at the tightness. He just continued pushing into the smaller one, hugging him to his body. Inch by inch, he carefully pushed himself in completely. He murmured a small apology in Kevin's ear before moving back to Kevin's kiss-swollen lips. He waited for a moment to make sure the ginger was alright.

Kevin groaned but didn't pull away. He didn't mind. He enjoyed it. His hat fell off his head as he pressed completely against the wall, his glasses began fogging up. Kevin smiled into the kiss as

Edd continued having his ways with him.

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
_

Edd thrusted into him, going deeper and deeper as his eyes closed shut. "God Kevin…" He groaned, enjoying the tightness more than he thought. His hand snaked itself around Kevin's shaft, giving him some pumps to make sure he was also enjoying himself. It wouldn't be fair if he was the only one getting pleasure out of this.

Kevin panted, his cheeks growing hotter as each second passed. "Eddward…" He moaned softly, hoping he wasn't heard outside of the small closet. How embarrassing would that be, to be caught doing such activities on school property. He should be in class learning about who knows what. He felt slightly ashamed that he was alright with skipping class to do this with the other. Gasping softly, his moans began becoming louder.

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

Edd smirked and kissed him to silence his noises, he couldn't afford getting caught either. One more strike and he was getting kicked out of this damn school. He couldn't afford that, he would lose his Pumpkin for good. He couldn't have that. His grip on Kevin's shaft tightened, his wrist flicking as each pump passed. He broke the kiss for a short moment and looked into Kevin's emerald eyes. "You sound so cute when you make noises like that…"

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_  
_Here's a sneak, little peek_  
_You can dominate the game cause I'm tough_  
_I don't play around that often_  
_When I do, I'm a freak_  
_So you'd better believe I like it rough_

Kevin turned his face away, it hot from embarrassment. "Shush…" He murmured, biting his lip hard. His nails dug into Edd's shoulders, his back arching slightly. Tightening around the other, he listened to Edd groan softly. He felt like pleasure was overflowing him, he didn't know how long he could last like this.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Edd thrusted harder, his lips went back to Kevin's neck. Biting down, he cursed in his mind when Kevin let out a whimper. His tongue ran along the wound before he bit him again, covering his mouth this time. Kissing and sucking, he made sure to mark Kevin so everyone would know who he belonged to. Kevin was his and he wasn't willing to share. He moved his hand to find the red head in a panting and moaning mess.

Kevin closed his eyes tight, focusing only on Edd's mouth, hand and member. He felt so close, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "E-Edd…" He managed to get out, his thoughts feeling like a mess.

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Edd pulled out almost completely before thrusting back into him. Sweat covered both of their bodies in this hot, tight space but he didn't care. He looked down at Kevin's expression, it was covered in complete bliss. Cheeks red and glasses threatening to slip off his nose, Edd couldn't get enough. "I love you Pumpkin…" He murmured softly, noting that the other was close. He wasn't surprised when Kevin's seed covered his hand. He'd be disgusted if he wasn't in the mood. He pulled out of Kevin and set him down. "Can you stand?" He asked softly as he turned him around.

Kevin's legs shook, his breathing uneven. Giving a small nod, he gripped onto the wall. A small moan escaped passed his lips as he felt Edd push back into him from behind. "Curse you and you amount of energy…"

_Hold me down and make me scream_  
_Lay me on the floor_  
_Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or_  
_Turn me on and take me out_  
_Make me beg for more_

Edd smirked and pumped himself back into Kevin, his hands gripping his hips hard. "Try to stay quiet, I'm close to…" He whispered and didn't waist time going faster, his climax approaching. He rested his face in the crook of his neck, panting softly in Kevin's ear as his nails dug into his skin.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_  
_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Kevin bit his lip hard, his legs still trembling. "B-By the way, I also love you, Edd…" He said softly, his face still burning. If only Edd knew how much exactly he loved him. He let out a small noise as he felt something hot fill him and Edd's thrusts beginning to slow down.

Edd pulled out and rested against the other wall, his hand wiping off his sweaty face. "Damn… That was great…" He picked up Kevin's pants and held them out for him. "To tell the truth, the way you're looking right now, I wouldn't mind attacking you and going another round.

Kevin blushed darkly and pulled his boxers and pants back up. "Maybe later…" He muttered softly, he felt all sweaty and gross. "I think you should choose a much better location next time though." He mumbled, blushing when Edd lifted his face and placed a chaste kiss.

_Hold me up against the wall_  
_Give it till I beg, give me some more_  
_Make me bleed, I like it raw_  
_Like it raw, raw, raw_  
_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Edd smiled, "Let's get back to class. Tell your teacher you were late from gym class or something. That's pretty believable." Opening the door slightly, Edd glanced around as he buckled his pants back. "The coast is clear. See you later Pumpkin." He grinned and gave a squeeze to Kevin's hand before heading back to ISD. Skipping detention to see the guy he loved was totally worth getting in trouble for.

**A/N: Finally have this thing done. I started this months ago and am now finally finished it. Lol I'm such a slacker. Hopefully you all like this as much as I did. Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**_  
_


End file.
